Kyoya Ootori
Kyoya Ohtori, a second year student at Ouran Academy, is the sly and calculating vice-president of the Host Club founded by his best friend, Tamaki Suoh. Despite Tamaki being president, Kyoya truly runs the club and plays the role of a puppet-master behind the scenes, earning him the nickname “Shadow King”. He takes care of the Host Club’s expenses and will even sell items belonging to the host club members (such as Haruhi’s pencil) for profit. In his words, “use whatever is at hand, be it friend or foe.” Almost everything he does is for his own benefit, but he can occasionally display a selfless side. He is the third son of his very wealthy and influential family; thus, if he wants to take over his family's business, he must work extremely hard to meet his strict father’s high expectations. Also, Kyoya's bad temper when waking up in the morning has earned him the name “Low blood pressure Evil Lord”. Character Outline The true manager of the club, Kyoya Ohtori, is shown to be calculating, knowledgeable, and scheming, although not a bad person. He is from a very powerful big-business family that deals predominantly in medicine, and secretly feels slightly overshadowed by his older brothers, who he knows are far more likely to one day inherit the company instead of him. However, despite the circumstances, he does have great confidence in his own abilities and finds the situation to be more of an interesting game than a roadblock. He does all the financial and planning aspects of the Host Club, from managing budgets to selling off merchandise. His manner towards clients is very pleasant and civil, and is said to be "the cool type." As a complete foil to Tamaki, even in appearance, he often realizes things Tamaki or the others are too naive to understand (and usually keeps the information to himself for his own amusement), and is the "Mom" to the father figure of Haruhi. He sleeps late, often due to business and school. In chapter 28, Kyoya mentions staying up until 5am. He is often polite to people who are in power or related to it, and claims he only helps people so he can get ahead in the business circles. Haruhi finds this untrue when he keeps a woman from being scammed before Kyoya tells her that she was the wife of an important business man, and that he knew that by looking at her ring. She then realizes that there was no way he could have seen the ring - there was a poster blocking their view from where they were standing - and comes to the conclusion that Kyoya is really a nice guy who likes to help others but hides it under a cool face. This isn't far from the truth. Appearance Kyoya has short, black hair, usually styled into a smart/casual look. He is thin, five feet, ten inches tall (five foot, eleven in the anime), and wears slim, rimless glasses which seem to flash when he's scheming, angry, or secretly frightened''. His fashion sense is not as intellectual as his character may suggest, his entire wardrobe is full of designer wear. He's most often seen in jeans and designer tops when he isn't in his school uniform, and he seems to have a preference for darker clothes. His eyes are a grey/black colour. Kyoya is always dressed well, usually pulling off a smart/casual look without fault. Personality In the club, Kyoya is the "cool" type. He is calm, logical, and has superior intelligence. He also can come across as rather detatched, and sometimes threatening when he wants to. He normally won't do anything that doesn't have any benefit for him, however Haruhi has wondered if maybe he wishes to gain something intangible from his relationship with his friends. He is actually rather a softie when it comes to Tamaki, giving him more free reign when it comes to what he wants to do with the club. He feels a sort of kinship to Haruhi and idly chats with her often, since they are both very level-headed people. It is told later in the series that he may have a crush on her, but it is revealed that he only acknowledge her, but isn't interested in her, when Tamaki confesses to her, he supported him, showing that he is good-natured and cares for his friends, despite being cool and rational. He is considered the "Shadow King" of the Host Club by Haruhi, controlling all aspects of it while still being only second-in-command. He also considers himself an egoist, despite the fact that he seems to care much about the other host club members. Controversy There has long been a controversy on what "star sign" Kyoya was born under. Fans debate on wether he is a Scorpio or a Sagittarius, correctly being Scorpio. The sign of Scorpio is represented by two planets(Plutohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pluto and Marshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mars), one of which is mutual to Tamaki's, which would be Mars. This is likely to be the reason he is paired with Tamaki on so many occasions, such as the mother-father relationship they claim to have. Kyoya also has all the traits the common Scorpio has(ex: maturity, power 'behind the scenes', a mysterious vibe, etc.). Also, it is more of a matter of facts, because the Scorpion cusp ends on November 22. The sun crosses Sagittarius the day after. Relationships Tamaki Suoh Tamaki and Kyoya are in the same class and are very close. Tamaki even occasionally calls him "Mommy" because of their positions in the club, which Kyoya goes along with. While Tamaki still occasionally gets under Kyoya's skin, he still tolerates Tamaki's eccentricities and calmly follows the boy's lead (or so it appears). When their acquaintance first began, Tamaki drove him insane, as expected. However, after Tamaki's insight shone through and he helped Kyoya come out of his shell, the friendship became genuine and solid. Tamaki is Kyoya's closest friend. Haruhi Fujioka Kyoya is the first to realize that Haruhi is a girl. She, in return, is one of the few that realizes that Kyoya isn't as black and white as he appears to be. The two seem to be the only truly rational and level-headed members of the club (other than Mori). Kyoya often has a little fun with Haruhi by threatening to increase her debt to the Host Club in order to get her to go along with whatever schemes the club is cooking up. The two seem to be good friends and appear to have a mutual respect for each others' intelligence and character. After Tamaki confesses to Haruhi, Honey comments about Kyoya having a crush on Haruhi. Kyoya states that he would have nothing to gain but he does respect her and has some feelings towards her. Kaoru Hitachiin During the sports festival, Kyoya and Kaoru are both on the white team. Kaoru is trusted with gathering information on the other team. In chapter 73, Kaoru comes to Kyoya's house to discuss problems with Haruhi's situation, but arrives too early and Kyoya is still asleep. Kyoya appears to be a little creeped out when he sees that the twin is also lying on his bed and reading a book. Kaoru states that he had waited two hours before Kyoya woke up and he was wanting to stay in the guest room, but Kyoya's brother Akito was home and he didn't want to be discovered. Kaoru reveals that he doesn't like Kyoya's brothers because they always appear annoyed whenever he visits; also Akito, obsessively checks on Kyoya's grades, social life and things. Kyoya tells him not to badmouth his brothers, because although he isn't at their level in education yet, someday he'll be able to surpass them. Renge Houshakuji Renge fell in love with Kyoya after looking at a picture of him given to her by her father, because he looks like Miyabi, a character in a dating sim video game she plays back home in her family's mansion in Paris, France. Kyoya has no feelings for her in reality and is rather repellent and cruel to her at most times. She is the daughter of Yoshio Ootori's business partner in France, Reynard Houshakuji, and he tells the other Host Club members to "''tolerate" her solely for that reason. Family Kyoya is the third son in his family, meaning he is neither an heir nor next in line. However, he has commented that "It's an exciting game", and plans to outshine his brothers when the moment is right. Ootori Family Staff Honda, Tachibana and Aijima are the three member staff that guards him. They also make sure that nothing untoward happens to their young master's friends. Yoshio Ootori Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father, is the patriarch of the Ootori family. Yoshio is portrayed as a cold, calculating father. Kyoya tries hard to please him in order to become heir of the family, despite the fact that his father is apparently a cold and uncompromising man, who shows no understanding for his children and has planned out the lives of his sons as his own successors already (it's unknown what he wants Fuyumi to be, though). In the manga, he acknowledges Kyoya as a possible successor despite being the third son. In the anime, he states he had already decided Kyoya would inherit Ootori Medical from him (in the manga he states it is a possibility), only to have his third son buy it and return it to his control without ever revealing his identity. He wants Kyoya to marry Haruhi in the anime. He is also the business partner of Renge's father. Fuyumi Ootori Fuyumi Ootori is Kyoya's older sister. In the anime, she appears during Kyoya's flashbacks about his first meeting with Tamaki. She clearly cares for her younger brother and tries to help him in life; apparently she is somewhat lacking in the areas of housework and organization, but she appears to be a kind-hearted person. It is revealed in the manga that she was married, but returned home later (for a short visit, which her father chided her for). Her husband's surname is Shido. She and Tamaki are pursuing a tour of commoners' food together. Yuuichi Ootori Yuuichi Ootori is Kyoya's older brother. He's only seen in the Anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, and is showed sometimes in the Manga. Yuuichi has already graduated at Medical School and works with his father at the same hospital, and, as Kyoya defines in the anime, he is the natural heir of Ootori's companys, because he is the elder male of family. Akito Ootori Akito Ootori is the second son of Yoshio Ootori. He's only seen in the Anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, but does make a quite important participation in the Manga. It's shown that Akito is an undergraduate in Medical School and wants an MBA after leaving college to help his elder brother with the family business; it seems that he doesn't have the ambition to compete against his older brother, Yuuichi, to inherit the Ootori's company and doesn't want Kyoya to compete against Yuuichi either. Trivia *His blood type is AB, which according to Tamaki and many other superstitious people, gives him split personalities. Honey also holds the same blood type, giving some evidence that this is true. His two personalities are probably split from his club self to his true self, or his club self to his evil lord self. *He has many nicknames, including "Mommy," "Demon Lord," "Hypotensive Devil," "Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord" and "The Shadow King." *His initials spell K.O. *He has a character song named "Tsumetai Yoru". *Bisco Hatori believes that she subconsciously derived Kyoya's name from the word 'me-gane', meaning spectacles. The latter Chinese character of this word is the same as Kyoya's 'Kyo'. *Honey calls him "Kyo-chan". *Kyoya has the same english voice actor as Sebastian Michaelis in the anime series Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and France in the anime series Hetalia. *He shares his name with two characters from Beyblade, Kyoya Tategami and Tsubasa Ootori. Interestingly, his personality is also similar to the characters'. *His Japanese voice actor Masaya Matsukaze also voices Teru Mikami (from Death Note) who has black hair and wears glasses as well. *In the Japanese books he is said to be 181 cm tall (5'11"), but in the English translation it is said he is 5'10". *His favorite subjects are English, German, and Physics. *He likes spicy foods, and doesn't much care for sweets. *Bisco Hatori said that if the first chapter was 40 pages instead of 50 pages long, Kyoya would not exist. *Kyoya shares the same first name with a character from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Kyoya Hibari, who also has a similar personality: cold, and manipulative. He also shares some characteristics with Kazuhiko Ochiai of Beauty Pop. *Nearly all technology in the series has pineapples somewhere on it, including Kyoya's laptop. This is a parody of Steve Job's Apple products. *Kyoya is known throughout the host club's members for his death glare, which can be seen frequently when he is cranky or if he is woken up before the time of his choosing. *He wore in episode 22 along with the others, except for Tamaki Suoh, a forehead protector. Just like the ninjas in the popular anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden do. Quotes *''"Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never be able to see the same shape for two days."'' *(To Tamaki) "Talk dream-speak only in your dreams." *(To Tamaki) "Sleep first, then dream." *''"That's an intriguing notion, in its own way."'' *''"I'm okay with anything as long as it doesn't harm me."'' *''"Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer customers' needs."'' *(To Tamaki) "What is it now, Daddy?" *''"Use whatever is at hand, Be it friend or foe."'' *''(To Haruhi) ""if you cannot pay us back with money you can pay back with your body"'' Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students